15 Things About Arthur by Yao Wang
by cherylwoo
Summary: 15 fun facts about Arthur, written by Yao. Rated for sexual implications. England/China.


A/N – I've been told that lists are apparently not allowed here on . And since I don't want to take down this fic, I have decided to make it into a story format. Please bear with me. And if you prefer the list version, I suggest you only read the text in italics. Sorry, once again, for the inconvenience!

A few days ago, Arthur had given Yao a list of 15 things about him. Yao had asked, "Does this mean I have to write a list about 15 things about you too?" Arthur had said that it was up to Yao, and that he had made that list for fun.

Now that Yao thought about it, it seemed quite fun. So, he, too, decided to compile a list of 15 things about Arthur.

Yao thought he should begin with something that Arthur was infamous for. His cooking.

_1. Everyone says Arthur can't cook. He can't. I can testify to that. But he can cook fantastic soup. I always look forward to drinking the soup he makes. Especially when I am sick and he takes care of me._

The next thing Arthur was infamous (or famous) for was his horniness.

_2. Arthur is very kinky in the bedroom. His fetishes know no bounds. Sometimes, I try to accommodate them, but I have to draw the line at some of the more extreme ones, such as bondage. I'm sorry, I'm just not comfortable with being tied up._

Now, for something less well known about Arthur. Something that Yao thought was pretty loveable about his partner.

_3. Arthur snores in his sleep. Well, sometimes. When he is very tired and has fallen into a deep, deep sleep. But he denies ever snoring in the morning. Actually, I don't mind him snoring – he snores really softly and you have to be listening very intently to catch him doing it, so I'm not really bothered by it._

Yao looked thoughtful. What does Arthur do that Yao thought was endearingly annoying?

_4. If I'm ever hurt by something that wasn't his or my doing, Arthur gets really angry and tries to destroy whatever that hurt me. Once, I had to stop him from killing a cat that scratched me when I tried to pet it. Arthur's overprotective-ness can be overbearing, but I still love him all the same._

_5. When we're not having sex, we usually cuddle. Because Arthur likes cuddling more than a normal person._

Yao looked out of the window and saw Arthur kneeling down and talking to a little child. Yes, Arthur adored children.

_6. Arthur loves children. I saw Arthur blow up some of those long-ish balloons and sculpted some balloon animals for the neighbourhood kids. The kids were really happy after that. I thought that was really sweet of Arthur. I regret that I can't give him a child, but I hope he finds joy in Hong Kong (even though Hong Kong isn't a kid anymore)._

Arthur turned his head and looked at Yao from outside. He grinned and waved.

_7. For some reason, Arthur never blushes. He didn't even turn red when he confessed his love for me. Weird._

Yao put down his pen and leaned back in his chair. He lifted the piece of paper and re-read what he had wrote.

Spotting a small bruise on his arm where Arthur had clutched on to him too tightly while they were sleeping, Yao knew what item to put on his list next.

_8. Arthur is a very clingy sleeper. He clings on to me and hugs me very tightly whenever we sleep together. It is always a chore to pry myself away from his grasp in the mornings when I wake up. But to be fair, I always replace myself with a body pillow for Arthur to hug._

Yao glanced at the list Arthur had given him about the 15 things about him. It took a while for Yao to read the list. That was because Arthur had terrible handwriting.

_9. Arthur's handwriting is horrible. Even I can't really decipher what he has written, but I have been told I am the best at reading his handwriting, so if anyone wants to decode what Arthur has written down and Arthur is not around, I am the person they look for._

Just then, Arthur entered the living room carrying a plate of scones and a cup of tea. "What are you doing?"

Yao looked up at Arthur. "Nothing," he replied. "Since you made the list of 15 things about me, I decided to do the same for you, aru."

Arthur smirked. "Oh. Well then, carry on."

Yao watched as Arthur broke a scone apart and smeared some cream on it. Then, Arthur put it into his mouth and sighed in bliss as he chewed on it.

_10. Arthur likes scones. He likes eating them with cream. But not jam. Even though jam is sweeter. Don't ask me why._

_11. Arthur has to drink his tea with milk. I don't understand why. I personally think that milk destroys the flavour of tea._

"What number are you at right now?" inquired Arthur.

Yao looked at his list. "Eleven," he replied.

"Only four more to go."

Yao chuckled. "I don't think it'll be that hard."

_12. Arthur doesn't like eating vegetables. This is why I make sure he eats fruits everyday. So that he gets his daily fibre consumption._

"Oh, by the way, have you seen my laptop?"

"No. Did you leave it in the office again, aru?"

"I don't know. I'd better call Maria to check." Maria was Arthur's assistant.

_13. Arthur is very forgetful with his possessions. Once, he forgot where he parked his car, and spent more than an hour looking for it before he found it. But he never forgets dates – such as Christmas, Valentine's Day, my birthday, our anniversary… Go figure._

Yao looked at Arthur as he talked on his phone. Arthur was unwrapping a candy with his hand and his teeth. He popped the candy into his mouth and pocketed the wrapper. Arthur did have a liking for sweets and dessert.

_14. Arthur's favourite part of the meal is dessert. No matter how full he is, he will always have space for dessert. He claims that dessert goes into a separate stomach._

"Crap!" exclaimed Arthur as he hung up. "I did leave it in the office!"

"So are you going to get it?"

"Nah," Arthur waved a hand nonchalantly. "I'll get Antonio to collect it for me. He's coming here in the evening anyway."

"How nice – you have lackeys you can boss around, aru," deadpanned Yao.

"Hey, I say he owes me!" exclaimed Arthur. "Remember the time he got so drunk I let him crash here? If it weren't for me, he'd be waking up on the streets!"

Waking up. Yao was thoughtful. Arthur waking up. Now, that was something to write about.

Yao picked up his pen and scribbled the last item on his list.

_15. Arthur is not a morning person. He always wakes up just on time for breakfast and barely manages to get to work on time. He needs to have his breakfast before he will say anything to me. And even then, he is not fully functional._

"I'm done!" Yao announced.


End file.
